Happy Birthday
by Dissidia180
Summary: What gifts would the twins get each other on their joint birthday? (Oneshot)


_Oh no, it's me again! I do this a lot, have you noticed? I got this idea while swimming and after watching Cast-Out Part 1. You know, where Tuffnut says he's good with fabrics. So yeah. Ideas!_

_Summary: The twins' joint birthday has come around once again, and they both have gifts for one another. (Who knew they cared so much?)_

Ruffnut woke early that morning and sat up, stretching luxuriously. Her hair was a tangle on top of her head, having elected to sleep in her bed that night rather than hanging from the rafters, which her brother preferred. She looked around the messy room, seeing clothes and other useless objects strewn around the place and her brother, still snoring, hanging from the roof by his feet. With a malicious chuckle, she threw her covers into a messy pile by her bed and crept up on him slowly, arms outstretched. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

It was their birthday.  
With a gasp of joy, she gambolled back across the room and dived under her bed, bursting out the other side with a long, top-heavy package in her arms. She dumped it on her bed, smirking, and then ran and pounced on her brother's upside down form. He tumbled from the rafters with a cry of shock, falling onto his sister. The twins ended up in a pile on the hard, wooden floor.  
"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Ruffnut demanded, pushing her brother off her.  
"Me?" He cried incredulously. "You jumped on me!"  
She chuckled, "Worth it."

"Wait a second… There's something I should remember today, isn't there?" Tuffnut scratched his chin as he got up and dusted himself off.  
"Yeah. It's-"  
"No, no, wait! Don't tell me! It's, uh... it's… a Screaming Death drill!"  
"Nope."  
"Okay, uh… Mum's birthday!"  
"Still no."  
"Dad's birthday?"  
"Closer…"  
"Hiccup's birthday?"  
"It's _our_ birthday, idiot!" She snarled finally.  
"Oh, it was on the tip of my tongue! Stupid tongue…"

Ruffnut smirked. "Happy birthday, stupid."  
"Happy birthday, even-more-stupid." He shot back, his arm shooting out to clip her ear. She quickly dodged and flung herself forwards, tackling him easily to the ground again. They launched themselves into a full slap-war, turning their exposed skin pink. Eventually, bored, Ruffnut put her hand in her brother's face and stood over him, then shoved him in the ribs with her foot.  
"Get up, idiot. It's time for presents."

At the word, her brother perked up and leapt to his feet.  
"Ooh, I love presents! I just wish Macey was here to share our joy. She so loved to watch us be happy… I miss her…" His voice began to sound hollow, his eyes cast downwards. Ruffnut carefully lifted the package off the bed.  
"Gods, it's stupid how much you love that mace. Honestly" She chastised.  
"But she's been gone for three days! I don't know where she is! I bet those stupid Smoke-breath dragons are back. I hate them." He grumbled.  
"Just open this." His sister forced the package into his arms. He felt its weight tentatively and gave it a shake.  
"Weird…" He muttered, then pulled off the brown paper that crudely covered it. Lying in the centre of the nest of torn paper on the floor lay his beloved mace, its handle now as shiny as its head.  
"Oh Macey!" He cried, holding the weapon to his chest. "I missed you so much! Wait…I don't get it…" He scrunched up his face.  
"I got Hiccup to put a new handle on it for you. Look, it's got your name on it, and hers. Pretty cool, huh?" Ruffnut announced proudly.

"Awesome…" Her brother agreed. "And you got her re-balanced! She feels great. Uh, that is, not that she didn't before…" He stroked the mace-head lovingly, smiling to himself, with Ruffnut stood behind him, arms folded across her chest, scowling.  
"You're so weird," she groaned, rubbing her forehead. "Is it my turn yet?"  
"Oh yeah! Right!" Tuffnut smiled, and placed Macey down on her 'favourite' cupboard. "Now, you stay there and I'll see you later." Tuff then put on a rather strange voice, causing Ruff to gag quietly behind him. "_Don't you worry, Tuffnut, I'll wait right here for you! _I know you will, Macey…"

Ruffnut stood, eyebrows raised, as Tuffnut circled the room, looking for something.  
"Oh, I know it's here somewhere…" He sighed.  
"Try under your bed, where you lose everything else!" His sister drawled impatiently. A light seemed to come on in Tuffnut's eyes, and he dashed under his own, unused bed, pulling out another brown paper package. It was flat and shapeless, like clothing. Ruffnut leant forward.

"Here, sis. I made it myself. Sorry if it's a bit rubbish, but… I'm good with fabrics. Who knew?" Handing over the package, he watched with great anticipation as his sister pulled the string apart and opened it. Inside was a supple leather suit, all in one piece, along with a cotton undergarment. She frowned.  
"Uh… What is it?" She whispered, although she already thought she might know.  
"Well, I just thought, when Scauldy comes back, you're gonna want to ride him, and you can't do that in those clothes because they'll get all wet and chafe. So… I made you a Scauldy-riding suit." He looked at the ground, red-cheeked. "I hope you like it…"

Ruffnut's mouth hung open. "Whoa…" She breathed, pulling it out of its packaging and staring at it, amazed. It was stitched to perfection and the leather was soft to the touch. Her eyes lit up, a grin coming onto her face. She could almost imagine what it would be like to ride in it, on Scauldy's back, whooshing through the ocean waves. She could almost feel a lump in her throat as she looked at her brother and grinned. "Of course I like it! Thanks, Tuff!" She rewarded her brother with a quick hug, followed by a sharp punch in the arm for good measure. Genuinely, she was taken aback by his thoughtfulness. Her brother never, ever did something like this, especially not to her. She knew there had to be some sort of catch.  
"Hey, you know what's even better?" Tuff grinned. "I've got one too, so we can ride together. What do you think?"  
Ruff looked sceptical. "Only if you let me ride Torch."  
"It's a deal."

_And done! Quite a short one, but a great amount of fun to write! I bet the twins aren't that mean to each other on their birthdays. R+R. I love to hear your comments!_


End file.
